Web
| inventor = Shan | school5e = Conjuration | domains5e = | circles5e = Underdark | oaths5e = | patrons5e = | traditions5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = Conjuration (Creation) | domains3e = | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Invocation/Evocation Universal (province) Inventive | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Web, formerly known as Shan's web, was a spell that filled an area with sticky spider-webs that ensnared those caught in the area. An identical spell was used in Maztica by hishnashapers and clerics, where it was called net. Users The web spell could be learned and cast by wizards and sorcerers with access to the conjuration school of magic. In the time of Netheril, it could be cast by arcanists of the Inventive specialization. In Zakhara, elemental mages and sorcerers could learn it as part of the universal province. Effects After the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, a caster could, up to a distance of 100 ft (30 m) or more depending on their level, create a multi-layered collection of strong and sticky strands or fibers. These were rather like spider webs, but were much thicker and tougher. These spread over an area 40 ft (12 m) wide, but the strands had to be anchored to stable, diametrically opposite objects; a part of the web that was not so anchored would collapse in on itself and vanish. These strands entangled creatures caught within the web, hampering their movements. One had to either force their way or slip nimbly between the strands in order to pass through them. One who was unwary or too slow to react when the spell was cast could become trapped in place, and only with a great feat of strength or escape artistry could they break free. A web spell lasted tens of minutes according to the caster's power, but it could be made permanent through a permanency spell. The strands were flammable, so the web would slowly burn if ignited, injuring creatures caught within. A permanent web that was damaged but not wholly burned would regrow in ten minutes. Components In addition to verbal and somatic components, a casting of web required a small piece of an actual spider web. History The web spell was first introduced in the time of Netheril, in 3205 NY (−654 DR), under the name Shan's web, after the arcanist Shan. It later became known simply as web. In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Kyriani Agrivar and Onyx the Invincible dueled the wizard Parwyyd Hanifar and his personal assistant Dunstanny outside the Great Door. Moving into a niche, Dunstanny suggested that Parwyyd employ a web over the entrance, anchored high and low with minimum depth. It soon trapped Kyri and Onyx like flies and ended the fight. Web was commonly known and used by the magical community by 1358 DR. It was one of the spells within Galadaster's Orizon. Appendix References Category:Conjuration spells Category:Evocation spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Inventives Category:Creation spells Category:Shan's spells Category:Zaltecan spells Category:Maztican spells